Wasn't Exactly the Very Best
by MKDL
Summary: A series of one shots that tells the story of two very different individuals as they form an unlikely bond and perhaps something more. Chapter Update: Haircut
1. Wasn't Exactly the Very Best

**Wasn't Exactly the Very Best**

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, Inuyasha and company doesn't belong to me.

************

When they first met, it wasn't exactly the very best meetings rather, it was the exact opposite. If she recalls correctly, she had accidentally bumped into him and well, she wasn't exactly in her very best mood and sort of lashed out on him. She left angry and he didn't look happy either. But seriously though, he acted as if he owned the place, and it made her blood boil even more. She hoped she'll never see him again.

The second time they met was more like an extension of their first since it happened on the very same day. It kind of even resembled how they first met, with her yelling at him while he was being his arrogant self. But this time her friends were present. It was Sango who told her that yelling at the man wasn't probably the very best thing to do. Sango was right, of course, and she learned that he acted like he owned the place because he actually did. She really hoped she'll never see him again.

But that was then, and now is now. First impression last they say, but she's glad it isn't that way between them. However some things never change. He's still as arrogant as ever but she learns that he is kind, and gentle, and sweet in his own way. And as she looks at him now from across the table, she's thankful she met him because she knows she has an excellent friend in him.

"What?" he asks. He must have felt her staring.

She shakes her head and smiles broadly, "Nothing. I was just thinking how awfully sweet and kind you are despite how grouchy you look." She teases him and laughs when he looks offended.

"Then don't," he snorts and returns to reading whatever it was he was reading. "You don't make any sense when you do."

She sticks her tongue out, "I always make perfect sense."

He snorts again as if to say 'whatever'.

Okay, so maybe not all the time but she knows this time, that THIS time she absolutely makes perfect sense. Because she knows he's a busy man and yet here he is, having lunch with her.

It is moments like this that Kagome is certain that one of the very best things that came to her life is Sesshoumaru.

No doubt about it.


	2. Junior High Fantasies

**Wasn't Exactly the Very Best**

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, Inuyasha and company doesn't belong to me.

**AN:** This will be a series of one shots that displays the relationship of Kagome, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Inuyasha cast. But the main theme is the growing friendship between Kags and Sess as they dance around each other towards something much more.

**Chapter Title:** Junior High Fantasies

************

Sango hid a smile behind her hand as she watched and listened to Kagome pace and rant before her. For all the years that they've known each other, she could count in just one hand the times she had seen her friend act like this. But in those few instances, never had Sango seen Kagome this worked up. The aura surrounding her friend was practically screaming bloody murder. It was enough to drive anyone within a 5 mile radius away.

"You're smiling."

"No, I'm not," Sango cleared her throat. As amusing it was too see Kagome like this, she had no plans of having all the negative energy directed at her.

Sango shruged at the sardonic look Kagome was giving her, "Well, it is kind of funny."

"No, it's not!" Kagome screeched, aghast at her friend's somewhat callous remark. "You saw what happened, Sango. It was humiliating!"

This time Sango had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing. Yes, she was there. Yes, she saw Kagome point an accusing finger on the man. Yes, she heard Kagome give the man a piece of her mind. And yes, she had to agree that it was humiliating on Kagome's part. After all, Sesshoumaru Taisho was no ordinary man seeing as he owned a multimillion company and not to mention, his family founded the University they were attending. If she was on Kagome's shoes, she'd probably flee the country and never come back.

"Oh, god!" Kagome sank beside her on the couch. The menacing aura seemed to have calmed a bit only to be replaced with gloom. "You don't think he'd ask the board to expel me, do you? What am I going to do? What am I supposed to tell mom? I don't want to lose my scholarship."

Typical Kagome, Sango thought. Always blowing things out of proportion.

"Kagome, relax. You're worrying over nothing. And he doesn't strike me as that sort of guy. So there's no need to worry okay? You're going to be fine."

Eh? Sango blinked when the gloomy atmosphere, instead of calming down, intensified tenfold. Did she say something wrong?

"He definitely struck me as that sort of guy," Kagome murmured, glaring intensely over something, no doubt at an imaginary Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Looking at Kagome, Sango couldn't help but to finally succumbed to laughter. This was just too much. Ignoring the murdering looks sent her way, she continued to laugh as a thought occurred to her.

"You're mean."

"No, no," Sango chuckled, "I just had this silly thought. More like I remembered something silly."

"What?" Kagome asked, genuinely curious.

Sango paused, contemplating whether she should tell her bestfriend or not, because she was 110% sire, Kagome wasn't going to like it. But to see the look on Kagome's face if she did…Oh, she was such a cruel friend.

"Remember when we were in junior high, we were talking about what kind of guy we'd like to go out with."

"I don't like where this conversation is heading."

"Then you told me how romantic it would be if you'd end up liking a guy whom you hated so much at first."

"We were junior high students back then, Sango. Those were romantic fantasies of a 12 year old." Kagome scowled, obviously feeling a little disgusted at being reminded of her so called 'fantasies'.

"I've never seen you diss a guy like this before."

"Well, I've never met a guy who's worth dissing like this before. And before you say something, there is no way in hell that I would ever even the slightest bit like that SOB. Because first of all, he's arrogant. He has an ego the size of an air balloon. And second of all, he's an ass. I want to make it clear that I do not like nor do I associate with arrogant jack asses. Besides, it's not as if I'd see him again because I certainly hope to god I don't."

Whoa! Sango thought in awe. Kagome certainly brought the words 'do not like' to a new level. Now, she felt sorry for Sesshoumaru. Hell hath no fury to a Kagome scorned.

However…

As unlikely as it was for these two people to even exist in a room without killing each other and as Kagome said, the probability of them meeting again was low, there was this nagging feeling at the back of her head, that something interesting was going to happen soon and she should not miss it.

"But you have to admit though, he's really hot."

Sango burst out, once again, laughing when Kagome concurred albeit reluctantly but did not fail to remind her that as gorgeous as he was, he was still, by any means, a certified egoistic jerk.


	3. Haircut

**Haircut**

**********

"You cut your hair."

Sesshoumaru shrugged, one hand absentmindedly brushed through his now shortened hair. The silver tresses that used to hang past his shoulders were now gone, leaving his nape bare against the cool wind. "You don't like it?"

He was never one to care what others think of him but for some reason as Kagome fell silent and just stared at him, he suddenly felt conscious. One thought replaying over and over his head. _She did not like it?_

Two steps forward, a pair of hands reached out and tussled his hair, surprising him. Taking a step back, she gave him the most beautiful smile that made his heart skip a beat. "You look gorgeous."


End file.
